Naruto's Pain
by NarukoHitachiin
Summary: No one can see through the facade. No one can see the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Why? Why was life so painful? So cruel and unforgiving? Naruto didn't know the answer to the questions that buzzed around his head him. After a while familiar voices would echo in his skull.

"You're so pathetic Naruto!"

"Just die already monster!"

"You're such a freak!"

"Die you beast!"

He knew inside that it wasn't them but it still pained him. It seemed as if every time they came back that they would change to whoever he had gotten close to.

Naruto so desperately wanted it to go away but he would never ask for help. What if they thought he was faking for attention? What if they turned against him? No Naruto would never _ask_ for help. Instead he put up a mask, a shield that hid his true self.

He pretended to be a dumb idiot while inside he broke.

Every smile was forced, every laugh was fake. No one could tell though. Even the most skilled ninjas, capable of seeing through lies could never see the truth.

They were all oblivious.


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing to himself Naruto carried the small bag of ramen in his left hand. The sky above shone down brightly onto the streets. It was around two in the afternoon.

As he walked Naruto managed to bump into a wall and winced when his wrist rubbed against the scratchy material of his jacket. His most recent cuts had been this morning so they were still sore.

"Watch where you're going idiot," A dull voice called out from above - Sasuke.

Of course he just had to bump into this guy! Just great - note the sarcasm.

Breaking out of his thoughts Naruto observed Sasuke who appeared to be studying Naruto's expressions. Had he noticed his wince? If he had it would not be good.

"You bumped into me!" Naruto slipped into character smoothly, acting highly annoyed and energetic. Naruto expected a instant comeback but was suprised to find silence. Sasuke had yet to answer, instead he was staring at Naruto with a confused frown on his face.

What's he doing? Sasuke's a intelligent person, does he suspect something?

"Whatever baka."

Phew, it appeared that he was just as oblivious as always. Thank god.

"Shut up Sasuke! Ugh! I'm going to go eat my ramen away from you duckbutt!"

With that Naruto ran off.

Sasuke's POV

I had just managed to escape the crazy fangirls that always stalk me when something bumped into me. Looking around I saw that it was that idiot Naruto.

"Watch where you're going idiot," I called out in a monotonous voice.

However as I did I noticed for a second Naruto's face show pain. Was he wincing?

After a second his usual personality dropped in as he cried out "You bumped into me!" A normal response for Naruto but yet it wasn't normal. I knew something was wrong with him, but I couldn't process what. He had taken too long to reply, so unlike him. I took a look at his face which showed an annoyed look. Yet his eyes didn't match. They showed something different. What was it? Fear perhaps? But of what.

That was when I noticed I had taken too long to reply "Whatever baka."

For a split second I saw relief on his face. What was up with him?

"Shut up Sasuke! Ugh! I'm going to eat my ramen away from you duckbutt!"

With that Naruto ran off leaving me curious as to what was going on in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's POV

It was now 8pm at night and I had just returned to my home alone. During training I had noticed Sasuke glancing at me from time to time which worried me greatly. Why on earth was he watching me? Honestly I had no idea but it concerned me - was he suspicious of something? Did he… Did he know?

No that's impossible! He doesn't know! He was probably just thinking about how much of a pathetic ugly …. Freak I am. There's no way that he knows.

Like I said before he was probably just thinking of how much of a piece of shit I am.

I don't deserve this life. I'm pathetic.

 _Stupid_

 _Ugly_

 _Fat_

 _Worthless_

As the words blurred together in my mind I could vaguely feel pinches of pain in my body.

Head dizzy I looked down upon my arm - _blood_. Small thin cuts marred my left arm spilling drops of blood upon my already dirty carpet.

The pain it brought was a friendly presence for me. I deserved the pain and I know it, so I embraced it.

As more blood found its way to my carpet I knew it was time to stop. Begrudgingly I teared the razor - that in my trance I had grabbed - away from my scarred skin and gently placed it upon a table top nearby. I then proceeded to walk weakly to the bathroom.

In the bathroom I washed and bandaged my arm while staring at the scars that were made. These would add to the collection of bruises and scars that litter my body.

Head still dizzy I took the steps to my mess filled room and lay down upon the bed. My eyelids slowly slided shut as the world began to fade away from my senses as I entered a deep slumber that would hopefully rid me of my pain for a while.

 _Hopefully._


End file.
